Toy medical units are very popular with young children when playing nurse or doctor and particularly to simulate the monitoring of various things, such as pulse rate, blood pressure and temperature. Toys of this type have been developed heretofore either directly pertaining to this type of toy or employing indicia-viewable means and/or compressible bulbs to actuate certain dials or the like. Typical examples of this type of toy are found in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,588,038 to Pagenhardt, dated Mar. 4, 1952, which includes rotatable members with indicia thereon, rotatable by means of air pressure blown into one end of the device; 3,695,148 to Baginski et al, dated Oct. 3, 1972, which shows a toy figure having gripping means actuated in various ways by a plurality of expansible and contractable bellows; and 4,174,588 to Clanton, dated Nov. 20, 1979, which pertains to a toy blood pressure monitoring device operated by a compressible bulb which directs a blast of air against vanes of a rotatable member actuating a finger movable relative to a dial, the latter being associated with an arm band.
The present invention has been developed to be more realistic than the devices of this type which have been developed heretofore, details of which are set forth below: